I do love him
by MarcelaPattzFirthDepp
Summary: Eu, Isabella Swan, tenho o namorado mais perfeito do mundo, Edward Cullen. Os amigos mais pereitos também,e meu pai entra nessa categoria! Todos menos minha mãe. E aqui eu conto o que aconteceu pra isso se tornar assim, e também o namoro mais perfeito./UA
1. Chapter 1

**ooi! Então, essa é minha primeira fic de Twilight, espero que gostem, é meio maluca e sem sentido, mas eu me esforcei e ela surgiu meio que do nada! Eu tento escrever da melhor forma possível e realmente espero que gostem dela, por favor deixem review, mesmo que não boas reviews, pq criticas servem pra fazer a gente crescer e melhorar ne! (;**

**Ah claro, esses personagens pertencem a Tia Steph, e se o Edward fosse meu eu não compartilhava com mais ninguem :x kk'**

**Essa fic é T, mas cada um sabe o que lê, ne gente (; Não vai ter nenhum lemon muito pesado, mas ainda assim, sugere bastantes coisas e eu posso as vezes usar palavras que sao fortes! **

**São TODOS humanos, TODOS mesmo ta! Os personagens sao com aparencia identica, só que os Cullen não sao tao brancos, nem os Hale, no caso. Bem, vamos ao:**

**Prólogo:**

Você provavelmente deve estar confusa. Então, eu vou explicar do início.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 17 anos, estudo no Forks High School, na cidade de Forks (qualquer idiota já descobriu isso, né, mas em todo o caso), moro com meu pai, Charlie Swan, chefe da polícia local. Minha melhor amiga, Alice Cullen, namorada do irmão gêmeo da minha outra melhor amiga, Jasper Hale, era irmã de Emmett Cullen, noivo de Rosalie Hale,( irmã de Jasper). Emmett e Alice eram primos do meu namorado, Edward Cullen, órfão que morava com eles e o cara mais perfeito do mundo inteirinho. Como eu consegui um namorado feito ele? Não me pergunte como nem por que, mas ele se apaixonou por mim no momento em que nós dois ficamos presos no banheiro feminino da escola por cinco horas, sozinhos (longa história).

Minha mãe casara de novo (motivo de eu ter me mudado pra Forks, não ia muito com a cara de Phil, apesar de saber que no fundo ele era um cara legal), e no momento morava com seu marido, Phil, em Jacksonville, na Flórida. Eu havia vindo pra Forks com 15 anos, no início do ano letivo, sem nenhum conhecido além da família Black e meu pai. Mas isso passou no instante em que eu e Alice sentamos pra fazer um trabalho de inglês no primeiro dia de aula juntas. A baixinha só falava de moda, enquanto eu ria da cara dela ao ver que eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o assunto. Mas o momento mais engraçado do meu primeiro ano foi definitivamente com Emmett. Eu chorava de saudades da minha mãe num canto no segundo dia de aula, quando o capitão grotesco de gigante e forte chega ao meu lado e me abraça, e quando eu contei a ele minha história, ele chorou comigo. Isso foi hilariante. Mas claro, quando eu conheci Rosalie também, ela me odiou em primeiro lugar, mas no momento em que ganhou um A em biologia por causa do meu trabalho (que era pra ser em grupo), ela passou a me amar.

Meu encontro com Jasper também foi engraçado, ele se agarrava com Alice, quando Maria (sua ex) resolveu bater nele com sua bolsa Louis Vuitton, e ele caiu no chão com Alice por cima dele, me pedindo ajuda. O momento que não foi engraçado foi com Edward. Ele fazia os exercícios de biologia, e como eu sentava ao seu lado, ele pedia respostas pra mim a cada instante, e eu dava, porque ele era lindo, até que eu não me segurei e dei um selinho nele. Minha surpresa ao ver que ele tinha namorada, mas que me beijou muito bem beijado, e segundos depois mandou uma mensagem para Tanya dizendo que estava tudo acabado, e então me beijou de novo. O professor deu um tapa na cabeça de Edward para fazer ele se concentrar na aula e o coitado caiu no chão pelo susto. Tá legal,foi engraçado! Logo depois disso, eu fui ao banheiro porque queria ver como meu cabelo estava, e Edward me seguiu, a porta bateu atrás dele e ficamos lá trancados até que alguém resolveu nos salvar. Claro que até lá já sabíamos da vida um do outro e estávamos apaixonados. E a partir daqui é que eu vou começar a contar direitinho o que aconteceu.

**Capítulo 1 – Dad**

- Bella! – chamou meu pai.

Argh, acordar cedo não é nada legal.

- Edward está aqui, Bella, desça logo! – O que? Edward? O que ele fazia aqui a essa hora da manhã num sábado?!

Saí da cama na hora, coloquei uma calça jeans, um All Star vermelho mais surrado impossível, uma blusa branca e um casaco marrom, fiz minha higiene matinal e prendi o ninho de rato na minha cabeça chamado cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e então desci.

- Bom dia, Bells – saudou Charlie, que subia as escadas enquanto eu as descia.

- Bom dia, pai! – disse alegremente, depositado um beijo em sua bochecha e correndo escada abaixo pra encontrar Edward sentado com um pacote nas mãos olhando pra televisão não muito interessado.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – disse no seu ouvido, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia, minha princesa! – disse sorridente, se levantando e me puxando para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, que poderia ter sido melhor se meu pai não tivesse nos interrompido com uma tosse muito forçada.

Nos separamos imediatamente e Edward ficou tenso. Ele tinha muita facilidade pra ler as expressões das pessoas, e mesmo eu conseguia ver que meu pai não estava feliz. Azar o dele, porque eu estava!

- Eu vou pescar com Harry, Bells, volto às cinco horas e quero você em casa, e você – disse apontando pra Edward – mantendo sua mão bem longe dela, combinado?

- Pai! – repreendi-o, afinal, eu e Edward já tínhamos 16 anos, namorávamos há um ano e meu pai já sabia disso.

- Só to dizendo – respondeu rindo, e saiu pela porta com seu material de pesca.

Olhei pra Edward que ria baixinho.

- E então, vai me contar o motivo dessa visita matinal? – perguntei, fazendo a volta no sofá e sentando ao lado dele.

- Eu vim lhe entregar isso – disse, me entregando o pacote que segurava – e fazer um convite – sorrindo, me puxou pra mais perto.

Abri o pacote sem cerimônias, e vi um vestido azul bebê tomara que caia. Olhei pra Edward com um ponto de interrogação explícito na minha testa.

- O convite é: você gostaria de ir ao casamento da minha prima chata hoje à noite comigo? – perguntou ansioso.

- Claro – respondi confusa. – Mas por que tão ansioso? E que prima chata? A tal Jessica, que era apaixonada por você? – perguntei rindo.

- É, ela mesma – respondeu rindo também.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, eu tentava convencer meu pai a me deixar ir no tal casamento, enquanto Edward vibrava no jogo de futebol logo atrás de nós.

- Está bem, Bells, você pode ir, mas quero que volte cedo pra casa! – anunciou meu pai, sentando na cozinha e terminando de comer seu sorvete.

- Er, na verdade, pai, eu estava pensando se não podia dormir na casa do Edward – tentei, já que meu pai adora Alice, e Edward mora com os tios, porque é órfão.

Charlie lançou um olhar não muito feliz a Edward, mas acabou concordando.

Depois de horas sendo feita de Barbie por aquelas que se diziam minhas melhores amigas, eu estava definitivamente um acidente ambulante. Com aquele vestido que era tão colado quanto minha própria pele e aquele salto, eu ia cair, com certeza.

Mas como Edward babou, literalmente, quando me viu, eu deixei passar.

O casamento foi realmente engraçado, Carlisle, pai de Alice e Emmett, ficou bêbado e só falava bobagens. Esme, mãe dos mesmos, ficou realmente envergonhada, e com isso todos fomos embora. Mas claro que Alice não ia deixar de se divertir um pouco mais, então todos fomos para a casa da árvore super moderna que tinha no fundo do quintal dos Cullen, ligamos o som e bebemos até altas horas da noite. Rosalie e Emmett riam de qualquer coisa que o outro diziam, e quando Rose anunciou que estava com tesão, Emmett e ela sumiram de vista – graças a Deus. Alice e Jasper foram pra dentro de casa rindo e passando a mão na bunda um do outro.

- Que amigos tarados que nós temos – anunciei rindo.

Edward me beijou, e o gosto de ice na boca dele me deixou maluca (sim, tínhamos ficados bêbados com ice, mas a gente ainda é menor, tirando Rose e Emm). Era engraçado que eu não estava nem um pouco bêbada, mas resolvi me passar por uma e me agarrar a Edward, que começou a passar a mão em mim de um jeito desejoso. Fomos pra dentro de casa, nos agarrando pelo caminho e logo fui jogada na cama dele.

Vou deixar algo bem claro aqui: nós éramos os dois virgens ainda. Sempre que íamos transar, algo nos interrompia, era um saco! Mas já tínhamos feito algumas coisas, mas nunca algo mais avançado. Já tínhamos visto um ao outro pelados, já tínhamos tocados um no outro, essas coisas. Mas nunca o coito.

- Bella? – chamou Edward, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- O que?

- Eu não tenho camisinha – anunciou, me olhando.

O olhei descrente. Era inacreditável! Ele sabia que eu vinha dormir aqui e não comprou camisinhas! Que tipo de namorado é esse?

- Fala sério, Edward! – gemi, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Desculpe, Bella, eu não me liguei, e achei que tinha, mas lembrei que Emmett estava sem ontem à noite e veio me pedir.

Eu tive que rir.

- Tudo bem. Mas e agora? Achei que finalmente íamos conseguir – reclamei.

- Eu também achei – disse, rolando e deitando ao meu lado na cama.

Olhei pra suas calças e o volume nelas era completamente visível.

Edward me viu olhando e tapou com as mãos, rindo envergonhado.

- Vem cá, vem – chamei, beijando-o de novo.

Ele veio pra cima de mim sorrindo sacana e beijou meu pescoço. Tirei sua camiseta, e ele o meu vestido. Abri suas calças e botei a mão pra dentro de sua cueca, fazendo o que já estava acostumada a fazer, mas que era sempre ótimo ver como ele gostava e ficava entregue a mim – o que ele podia dizer de mim.

E assim ficamos até que cansamos e eu fui tomar um banho. Ele veio também, e depois do banho vesti uma camisa sua pra dormir. Pra variar, eu babei por ele em suas cuecas boxer.

Dormimos rapidamente e acordamos com meu celular tocando.

- Alô – atendi, com a voz sonolenta e mal-humorada.

- Bells? – era a voz do meu pai. Olhei para o relógio, eram recém oito da manhã! E era domingo! Que saco!

- Oi, pai.

- Bella? – chamou Edward, alto demais, então meu pai ouviu.

- Isabella Swan, o que Edward Cullen faz no quarto da Alice a essa hora? – como eu não respondi logo, ele prosseguiu – E não me diga que você não dormiu no quarto de Alice!

- Calma, pai! – fiz nota mental de dar um tapa na cabeça de Edward mais tarde.

- Isabella, responda agora: o que Edward faz ai?!

- Nós dormimos todos na sala, pai, e obviamente Edward dormiu do meu lado – inventei rapidamente uma desculpa que podia perfeitamente ser verdade. Edward teve que tapar a boca pra não rir.

- Oh. Muito bem, então. Em todo o caso, eu só liguei pra avisar que estou indo pra casa de Billy, em La Push, e só volto depois do jantar – anunciou. Ah, ótimo, assim eu posso ficar aqui mais tempo... – Ah, Bells, você podia aparecer lá, sabe, pra jantar ou passar a tarde, algo assim.

- Er, talvez, pai, talvez – respondi. Eu queria passar o dia com Edward, e se eu fosse a La Push isso não ia acontecer, já que Edward e Jacob Black, filho de Billy, não se suportam.

- Está bem então, até mais criança, ligue pra mim mais tarde pra saber se ainda está viva – disse rindo, e desligou.

Dei um tapa na cabeça de Edward, que só ria.

- Calma, amor! – disse, avançando pra me beijar. O parei no meio do caminho.

- Lembre-se que nós dois recém acordamos – disse rindo.

- Então nem vai dar pra perceber – disse, me beijando de qualquer jeito. É, não deu pra perceber que ele ainda não tinha escovado os dentes, mas não interessa.

**X______________________________________________________________________________________________________X**

**E ai, o que acharam? Odiaram? É passavel? Gostaram? Adoraram? Amaram? ME CONTEM POR FAVOR!! **

**Eu já tenho varios capitulos prontos, é só mandar review e eu posto (; quero 5 reviews no minimo (menos que isso nao da ne gente!)**

**Bom, espero voces! Bjbj :***


	2. Chapter 2

**oooi! To de volta! Nem demorou pras cinco reviews hein, que orgulho SHAUHSUA/ignoraa**

**Mas então, respondendo a perguntas: se eu posto todo dia? depende de duas coisas: VOCES (pq eu só posto com um determinado numero de reviews u-u) e o meu TEMPO, que esta se ajeitando, mas eu nao garanto que eu poste todo dia, acho que em media um dia sim outro nao, ta bom assim? ^^**

**Ah, eu queria dizer uma coisa pra Pandora A: EU AMO AS SUAS FICS MENINA *-* é uma HONRA ter voce lendo essa fic ;D**

**Se eu tiver tempo vou ler as fics do resto das leitoras, ai eu mando review *-* hehe**

**Bom, vamos logo ao capitulo ;x**

**LEMBRANDO QUE ESSA FIC É T GENTE!! **

**Capítulo 2 – My Perfect Boyfriend**

Depois do almoço na casa dos Cullen, eu e Edward fomos caminhar um pouco. Eu não parava de pensar que podíamos ir até a casa de Jacob, porque eu realmente sentia falta daquele cara! Ele era meu melhor amigo, afinal de contas.

- Edward – chamei.

- O que, minha pequena? – perguntou, olhando pra mim e apertando minha mão na sua.

- Sabe, meu pai foi passar o dia nos Black, e eles nos convidaram pra passar a tarde lá e jantar também – disse logo, porque eu sabia que com Edward falar coisas desse tipo tinha que ser igual a arrancar band-aid, rapidamente pra não haver dor.

Edward seguiu olhando pra frente, e depois me olhou.

- Você saber muito bem que eu não gosto nada do seu amigo, Bella – disse, e eu nunca imaginei o que viria a seguir – Mas tudo bem, eu sei que sente falta dele, e por isso eu vou com você. Se você quiser, claro – adicionou rapidamente.

Sorrindo largo, abracei-o forte.

- Obrigada, Edward!

Ele sorriu e me beijou, e como sempre, me esqueci de tudo ao meu redor.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Edward estacionava seu Volvo prateado na frente da casa dos Black, em La Push. Era pequena e robusta, parecia com uma pequena cabaninha.

- Lembre-se que eu estou fazendo isso somente por você – anunciou Edward carrancudo, enquanto abria a porta pra mim, coisa que ele sempre fazia.

Sorrindo e com os dedos entrelaçados com os de Edward, caminhei até a porta da casa e bati, sem obter resposta, que segundos depois veio de trás de nós.

- Bella! – saudou Jacob, enquanto corria e me abraçava, esmagando-me literalmente com todo aquele corpo que ele tinha.

- Hey, Jake! – disse sorrindo, quando me soltou.

- Olá, Jacob – disse Edward, claramente não gostando de nada daquilo e estendendo a mão pra cumprimentar Jake de má vontade.

- Olá, Edward – cumprimentou Jacob, apertando a mão de Edward educadamente.

Jacob nos mostrou o caminho até a fogueira acesa atrás da casa, onde meu pai veio alegremente nos cumprimentar, assim como o resto das pessoas ali presentes.

Nós comemos e rimos, inclusive Edward, que encontrou algo em comum com Seth Clearwater, um garoto que era realmente muito simpático e muito fofo.

Paul, amigo de Jacob e os outros, comeu praticamente toda comida e depois passou mal, tivemos que levá-lo ao hospital. Mas foi uma noite bem divertida.

Como estávamos de férias, Edward e eu voltamos pra casa dos Cullen e encontramos nossos amigos pra mais uma farra. Dessa vez nós fomos até Seattle, e ficamos lá rindo e fazendo brincadeiras até o amanhecer. Quando chegamos à casa dos Cullen, estávamos todos mortos e fomos dormir, Rose e eu no quarto de Alice e os meninos no quarto de Edward – os dois maiores da casa.

Obviamente Alice ficou falando e falando, e Rose ficou falando e falando e eu dormi como um bebê.

- Bella? – chamou Alice. Abri os olhos devagar e olhei pro relógio. Já eram cinco da tarde! Rindo, acordei completamente pra ver que os meninos ainda dormiam. Claro que não íamos deixar barato, então Rose, Alice e eu pegamos mel na cozinha e entramos caminhando na ponta dos pés no quarto de Edward, que dormia em sua cama feito uma pedra. Jasper dormia no colchão no chão, ao lado do sofá, onde Emm descansava.

Cada uma de nós se apoximou de seu namorado e passamos mel pelo maior número de partes do corpo que conseguimos. Como todos estavam no décimo quinto sono, passamos por todo o peito e rosto, e até na sola dos pés. Saímos de fininho e largamos o mel na cozinha. Comemos o que Esme havia feito de almoço e chamamos os meninos, que ficaram uma fera conosco, mas acabaram rindo da situação toda e foram tomar banho cada um no seu banheiro – exceto Jasper, que foi tomar no de Alice.

À tarde, Edward e eu fomos para nossa campina, nosso lugar especial naquele fim de mundo verde.

- Eu amo você – disse Edward, em algum momento que estávamos deitados na grama olhando para o céu cinzento.

- Eu também amo você – disse sorrindo, depositando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Edward me olhou com aquelas esmeraldas que ele tinha no lugar de olhos e sorriu.

- Você é tão linda – disse, passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Ele sempre dissera que eu era linda, mas eu não tinha nada de mais, pra falar a verdade.

- Lindo é você, Edward – respondi, beijando-o.

Ele devolveu o beijo, puxando-me mais pra ele calmamente. Ficamos nos beijando por um longo tempo até que começou a chover. No início ficamos ali, ainda agarrados um ao outro, mas quando a chuva apertou, tivemos que ir.

- Vem logo, Bella! – chamou Edward, rindo da minha falta de descordenação quando caí no meio do caminho.

Entramos no carro completamente ensopados, então Edward ligou o aquecedor. Nos livramos do máximo de roupas possíveis quando o carro já estava quente o bastante pra não precisarmos de casacos. Então Edward ficou com seu tanquinho e peitoral definidos à mostra, usando somente sua cueca boxer preta e eu somente de sutiã e calcinha. Colocamos as roupas na saída de ar dos bancos de trás e Edward tentou sair com o carro, mas ele estava atolado.

- Ah, que ótimo! – exclamou.

Peguei o celular pra ver se tinha sinal, e graças a Deus tinha. Liguei para Charlie e expliquei o que tinha acontecido, e ele disse que estava a caminho pra nos buscar.

Nos vestimos rapidamente e logo Charlie estava lá pra nos ajudar, mas o carro realmente não queria sair do lugar, então tivemos que ir pra casa na viatura de Charlie. Obviamente ouvimos um grande sermão de como não deveríamos ter ido tão longe com o tempo do jeito que estava.

- Você vai jantar também, Edward? – perguntou meu pai quando chegamos em casa.

- Vou sim, chefe Swan, obrigado – respondeu Edward sorrindo.

Deixei os dois lá embaixo e subi para o meu quarto para tomar banho, já que continuava encharcada. Coloquei um abrigo bem quentinho, já que estava bem frio agora. Peguei uma roupa velha de Charlie e disse pra Edward tomar banho e vesti-la, o que ele fez rapidamente.

- Bells, eu queria falar com vocês sobre uma coisa – disse Charlie quando Edward e eu descemos depois de limpos, secos e quentinhos.

- Pode falar, pai – respondi, sentando na cozinha com Edward ao meu lado.

Ele se sentou na minha frente e começou a mexer na unha. Isso significava que ele queria falar alguma coisa que o deixava envergonhado, e consequentemente me deixaria envergonhada.

- Você sabe, Bells, que quando você gosta de alguém e essa pessoa gosta de você também, você começa a se sentir atraído por ela de outra maneira, uma maneira física, mas emocional ao mesmo tempo e com isso você...

- Pai, pai, pai! Pára por ai, por favor. Você quer mesmo ter um papinho sobre sexo comigo? E com Edward aqui também? – perguntei, indignada.

- Bella, você precisa saber se proteger, ta legal! Eu não quero falar disso com vocês tanto quanto você não quer ouvir, acredite. Só me diga que estão usando camisinha, ok? – despejou Charlie.

Olhei pra Edward buscando ajuda, e ele estava branco feito papel, então o cutuquei e ele olhou pra mim, apavorado.

- Senhor Swan, não se preocupe, nós dois sabemos como funciona e o que temos que fazer pra poder funcionar direito. É sério, eu tenho um primo mais velho, e qualquer dúvida que já tive sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a isso, ele me explicou, então eu entendo perfeitamente, não se preocupe – disse Edward rapidamente.

Charlie pareceu um pouco mais aliviado, então se levantou e foi para a sala.

- Pensei que ele fosse me matar quando falei aquilo – disse Edward rindo.

- _Eu _quase te matei – disse, dando-lhe um tapa na nuca. Edward riu e me beijou.

- Bella! – chamou Charlie da sala.

Caminhei emburrada até a sala com Edward atrás de mim e perguntei o que era. Charlie disse que era melhor ligar pra Carlisle e dizer que Edward estava bem e teria que passar a noite ali – ele não ficou feliz por essa parte – porque o noticiário anunciara que as estradas estavam fechadas por causa da tempestada que estava vindo.

Edward assim o fez, e preparei a janta preferida dele: macarrão e nuggets. Jantamos os três fazendo brincadeiras e Charlie foi se deitar cedo, nos deixando na sala à luz de velas, já que a luz tinha acabado devido à tempestade.

- Sempre quis jantar à luz de velas com você, mas nunca consegui – disse Edward rindo. Ri junto com ele, e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele passou o braço pelo meu corpo e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Então, voce gostou de ir a La Push? – perguntei, procurando por assunto.

- Pra ser sincero, gostei sim – disse sorrindo.

- Eu disse que o Jacob não é tão mal! – disse, fazendo carinho no rosto dele.

- Eu nunca disse que gostei da companhia do Jacob – disse rindo.

Empurrei-o de brincadeira e nós dois rimos.

- Vem cá, sua maluca – disse, me puxando pra si e me beijando. Devolvi o beijo com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Acabamos agarrados um ao outro no chão da sala, mais animados do que deviamos, até que Edward meteu a mão no bolso e tirou alguma coisa. Quando eu vi o que era, uma expectativa imensa me invadiu.

- Eu passei na farmácia na ida pra campina, lembra? Eu achei que iamos dormir lá em casa hoje – disse, fazendo beicinho.

- Edward, eu... Eu quero, acredite em mim, eu quero _MUITO_, mas meu pai...

- Ele não vai se acordar, Bella – interrompeu-me, então baixou a voz pra falar no meu ouvido: – É só ficarmos quietinhos, e não vai ter problema nenhum.

Pensei muito sobre o assunto, sério, pensei mesmo. Eu ia dizer não, mas aquele rostinho não me deixou fazer isso.

- Tá legal, mas não aqui – sussurrei.

Edward deu o sorriso mais radiante que já tinha visto e se levantou em um salto, e depois me ajudou a segui-lo para o andar superior. Entramos no meu quarto e fui jogada na cama, Edward trancou a porta e atirou a camiseta longe e depois me beijou desejosamente.

Ficamos nos beijando e fazendo o que já haviamos feito tantas vezes – mas era sempre tão bom – até que ficamos totalmente nus e prontos um para o outro.

Edward colocou a camisinha e foi direto ao ponto, causando certa dor em mim, mas que logo se transformou em prazer absoluto, e ele parecia sentir o mesmo. Edward ia e vinha carinhosamente, até que nós dois chegamos ao clímax juntos e tivemos que nos controlar pra gemer baixo, por causa de Charlie.

Ficamos ofegando por vários minutos até que nos recuperamos e olhamos um para o outro sorrindo e nos beijamos calmamente.

- Eu te amo, minha pequena – disse Edward encostando nossas testas.

- Eu também te amo, coisa linda – respondi, beijando-o calmamente.

Ficamos conversando baixinho por um bom tempo antes de Edward começar a cantar no meu ouvido e eu adormecer em seus braços.

X_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________X

**OMG ne? haha **

**Eu sei que nao ta muito detalhado, mas eu prometo que no proximo vai estar, é que eu nao podia escrever muito mais nesse dia, então encurtei um pouco, mas voces entenderam que eu sei u-u**

**AAAH, quem ai curte Vampire Academy (Beijo das Sombras, no Brasil) ?? Ah, bom, mesmo quem nao curte, se quiser, mesmo sem ter lido a os livros de VA, pode ler a minha fic, pq ta bem explicadinha e é em um universo alternativo :D **

**Aqui ta ela: http: // .net /s/ 5699802 /1/ Labyrinthe_Ferias_de_Verao (TIREM OS ESPAÇOS)**

**Eu posto ela no meu outro perfil do fanfic (nao sei pq eu tenho dois, mas de vez em quando serve pra alguma coisa).**

**Então, confiram lá, deixem review la e aqui, ok? *-***

**AMEI as reviews de voces, e novamente, mais 5 reviews (uma miseria), pra eu postar!! E lembre-se: A CADA REVIEW, VOCE FAZ A MIM E AO JOHNNY DEPP MAIS FELIZES u-u**

**(nao perguntem pq, que eu tambem nao sei haha)**

**Bjbj, esperando as 5 reviews e eu logo posto :***


End file.
